callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanoi
Hanoi is a multiplayer map that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is a medium sized prison setting, with a prison and then streets outside. It is a night time map, therefore it is quite dark. The location of the map is a North Vietnamese Army prison, possibly based on the real-life Hanoi Hilton. Tactics This is a great map for capture the flag. Staying in the Center building is a good place to camp, as it overlooks that Gallows and an entry way from the opposing forces spawn point, although the NVA will get there first, as it is only a few meters from their spawn point. There are two doors and one window that people can enter the room in. It is a good spot to Overlook the B bomb site, B flag, and the entry way to the A flag/A bomb site. Another good spot is to stay by the Studies and Observation Group spawn point. By going into the house, there is a rooftop that one can stay there and over look the entryway from the B flag or the B bomb site. And as there is only one entryway, one can stay there for a while. Rushing straight to the Gallows is not a good idea, as either team could be waiting there for an easy kill. Flanking around is a good counter-measure. Gallery HanoiBird.png|Hanoi bird's eye view HanoiGrid.png|Hanoi minimap HanoiCOD-S.jpg|Hanoi (MOPS) Hanoi_Level0.gif|Hanoi Floorplan Level 0 (MOPS) Hanoi_Level1.gif|Hanoi Floorplan Level 1 (MOPS) Trivia *Hanoi is a real city in Vietnam and the prison is based on the real Hanoi POW camp. *Hanoi and Kowloon are the only night maps in Black Ops. *Judging by the message from X, this is where Woods could be held. The gallows and guillotine support the fact that this is a POW camp. *There are two secret RC-XD car tunnels on this map, similar to the one featured in Nuketown. *Standing in front of the movie projector on this map will not block the screen, and the numbers are still seen on the screen. *On the zombie level "Five", there are four clocks on the wall opposite of projector screens in the room you spawn in. Each clock has a time from a different city around the world. One of the clocks says Hanoi. *In the interrogation room, there are bloody tools, blood on the ceiling, and bloody hooks. *The movie projector shows the countdown of 3,2,1 and then a white background. This repeats. This may have been used for brainwashing. This is almost the same screen that is used in Kino der Toten. *The clock on the wall next to the projector screen displays real world current time. *In the map there are trucks that say "Eve of Destruction", which is a modification for multiple games in the Battlefield series. "Eve of Destruction" is also a song relating to Vietnam War violence. *The "Eve of Destruction" truck found on this level is actually based on a real life M54 by the same name found at the Army Transportation Museum at Fort Eustis, Virginia. *Below the gallows, there is blood dripping and forming a pool on the floor * If one looks long enough, you can see a shooting star go across the sky about halfway through the match. * In the room with the pool of blood, if you listen closely you can hear strange noises and occasionally chairs being moved. This is like the easter egg in World at War's "Asylum" map. * On one side of the map there are panning search lights, capable of illuminating you or your enemy. * Maggots are often found in pools of blood and are in 2D. * The door into the room with the projector has the words "reeducation" on it, supporting the fact that it had something to do with brainwashing. * Due to the night-time nature of this map, it can be very difficult to spot enemy Spy Planes/Counter-Spy Planes in this map. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels